Mandy Picatto (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Amanda Vincenza "Mandy" Picatto is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Jacob Chow. She made her debut in Soulcalibur III, and has returned in Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur V. Physical appearance Mandy has blue eyes and long, orange hair. She has long hair with bangs on the forehead and at the side of the forehead. In Soulcalibur III, her hair is shorter. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soulcalibur III, Mandy's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Mandy is a young knight so she always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Mandy throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Mandy punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Mandy wears blue knight armor, a white heavy belt, and a white cape. Jacob Chow stated that Mandy might be too heavy to wear leg armor, so he made her wear white knee socks and blue kung fu shoes (that is inspired by a Chinese monk) to make her move faster. In Soul Calibur IV, she wore an blue elegant dress, white gloves, and white tights, but she still wears shoes. In Soulcalibur V, she wears a similar outfit to that one from Soul Calibur III. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit in Soulcalibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Mandy Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (04,20) Lower Torso: Formal Shirt (22,20) Upper Torso: Shadow Armor (26,20) Arms: Iron Gauntlets (26,20) Shoulders: Punisher's Pads (26,20) Neck: Witch's Cape (01,14) Waist: Heavy Belt (01,14 and 26,20) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (26,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 04,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 26,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Dark Relationships *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia *Mandy's rivals are Alethea, Welch, Maxi, and Kilik. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay. *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating.'' *''Disappear.'' *''You imbecile.'' *''Slowpoke.'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Heh, your face is pale.'' - Taunt *''I'll kill you even if I surrender.'' - Taunt *''No...'' *''I don't believe this.'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery 100 1962.JPG 100 1963.JPG 100 1964.JPG 100 1965.JPG 100 1966.JPG